Runaway Princess
by Rogue181
Summary: AU No powers. Rogue is a princess being forced to marry a man she has never met. Before meeting her fate she decides to enjoy life. What happens when she meet a smooth talking red-eyed man?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Rogue is a princess who has just been engaged to a prince from another land. To get a little freedom and perspective before the wedding she runs away. What happens when she runs into a red-eyed man? AU no powers

Chapter 1

Princess Anna Marie sat in her room looking out the window. She watched as King Magnus and his squire walked out of her father's throne room. She heaved a sigh knowing what was going to happen next if the talks went well. She only had to wait 10 minutes until there was a knock at her chamber doors. "Come in," she called out.

"Anna, ah know that you probably don't want to hear this but the agreement has been reached. We've set the date for the wedding," King Owen sighed. "Ah'm sorry honey but the wedding will be in three months."

Anna bowed her head and nodded. She knew that this was going to happen but she had always thought that it would be later then this. "Ah understand Daddy. Ah just wish it wasn't this way but this is what is best for the kingdom so I will do it."

Owen walked over to his daughter. "Thank you for understanding. Your mother will get to work on your gown for the ceremony."

"Daddy, can ah make a request?" Anna asked.

"Sure honey. What did you want?" Owen asked.

"Ah would like a chance to explore the kingdom before ah have to run it?" Anna hoped her father would agree. Holding her breath she anxiously awaited his answer.

"Ah'm sorry honey but it's too dangerous for you out there." Owen saw the disappointment in his daughter's eyes but couldn't allow her to wonder alone when there were militant groups out there trying to overthrow the kingdom. "You know that there are people out there that want us dead. Ah can't allow you to roam the streets when there's a chance that there might be someone who would recognize you and kill you. You understand, right?"

Anna nodded her head and went back to looking out the window. Her father gave a sigh and walked out of her room. She waited for half an hour before she made her move. _Ah'm sorry daddy but this is something ah have to do for myself. _With that thought Anna changed into her riding clothes and snuck down to the stables. Getting her favorite horse out she jumped up in the saddle and road off the castle grounds.

XxX

On the streets one had to know how to fight or you would die. Remy had been fighting since he was old enough to walk. He had been luckier then others since he had found someone to take him in. Logan – known to those who fear him as Wolverine – had found Remy when he was four going through trash looking for food. Knowing what it was like for children living on the street he had taken the youth under his wing and taught him what he needed to survive. Remy had a harder time fitting in with other people because of his eyes. He had an angelic face that was framed by auburn hair but his eyes were black where most peoples are white and red where they should be brown or blue.

A couple years after he had found Remy he had come across another kid that had become homeless when his parents were killed by muggers. Piotr was big for his age with black hair and bright blue eyes but had been raised to be kind and polite, not a good attitude for a kid who now needed to fight for everything he needed. Feeling compassionate once more Logan also took him in. Over the years the group had started a safe house of sorts for people who needed help.

There were people from all sorts of walks of life. Some of the other people there were women who Logan took in with his wife Ororo. Ororo was originally from Africa but had ended up in England when she was captured to be sold as a slave. She had managed to escape and ran into Logan with two boys tagging after him shortly after. Taking pity on the two kids she had talked Logan into getting a safe place to call home and had taken over the maternal duties for all three. She was a beautiful woman with a natural grace. Her hair had turned white from the fright she had faced when sold into slavery and she had pure blue eyes. The way she carried herself made the boys respect her without her having to raise her voice. Shortly after Logan and Ororo got married. They continued to help kids in the street. Some came only to get back on their feet and then left again when they got older. Others stayed around.

One of them that stayed was a young girl named Kitty. She was originally from Holland but had been stranded in England when she was three when she had been kidnapped from in front of the hotel her parent's had been staying in. She had tried to locate her family when she was old enough but found that they had been killed in a fire about a year after she was taken. Devastated she came back to the home she had found after escaping her kidnappers. She had long brown hair and blue eyes. She looked younger then she really was thanks to her petite frame.

Ororo and Logan had also had a daughter. They named her Alexa but she preferred to be called Lexa. She had darker skin thanks to her mother's heritage and bright green eyes. Her hair was black like her father's. Her parents weren't sure where the green eyes had come from since both her parents had blue eyes.

All the kids flourished under Logan and Ororo's care. They were now all in their late teens with Lexa being the youngest. Remy was now 21 as was Piotr. Kitty was 18 and Lexa was 15. She acted a lot older then her age and the others tended to forget how young she really was. Today was no different then any other day. They all went out with their list of things to bring back. They had a little money they had earned doing various tasks around town but what they didn't have money for they had to steal.

Remy and Piotr had sent Kitty and Lexa back to the house with what they had gathered so far and set about getting the last thing they needed. The girls were still growing like weeds and Ororo had told them to collect some cloth so that she could make them some need clothes for their birthdays. Walking into the store the two began to look around. Seeing some deep purple and blue cloth the two decided that would be perfect for their 'sisters'. Looking around they noticed a woman walking towards them.

"Hello sirs. May I help you with something?" She inquired when she was closer.

"Oui," Remy said putting on his most charming smile. "Ah was hoping dat you could help me pick out some material for a dress for my sister. She will be turning 18 soon and mon mère wants to make her a nice dress. What material would you recommend?"

"I think I know exactly what you need. Come with me and I'll show you." Nodding at Piotr Remy followed the woman to the back of the store. When she was done showing him the material he walked out of the store with a promise he would bring his mother in to see the material. He walked around the back of the store and ran into Piotr.

"Good work mon ami. Let's get out of here before she comes looking for moi." With a self-assured grin at his friend the two headed back to the woods to head home. While they were walking they heard the sound of a horse coming up behind them fast. Looking around for a place to hide they took cover in some bushes along the side of the trail.

Peering over the tops of the bushes they saw a girl riding along on her horse chased by a couple of goons. "Julien," Remy growled when he saw one of her pursuers' faces.

Piotr looked at his friend. "What are we waiting for then. Let us go help the girl." Remy nodded and the two ran through the woods looking for a place to intercede. They finally found a clearing where most of the trails passed through. Climbing up into a nearby tree they waited for the riders to appear in the clearing. Hearing hoof beats they waited until they could see them before attacking. Knocking two of the men off their horses the rolled on the ground until their opponents were unconscious. They then turned and saw another man grabbing the reins of the girl's horse. Remy pulled out his Bo staff and, with a running start, vaulted himself into the third man. The man hit his head on a rock as he fell off the horse. Breathing heavily the two men approached the girl on the horse. She looked like she was poised to flee at the slightest movement from the two men.

Stopping far enough away from the horse to prove he wasn't dangerous Remy looked up at the girl with a greeting that died on his lips when he saw her eyes. They were an emerald green like those of the finest stones he had seen. Her hair was brown that hung down her back in ringlets with two white stripes framing her face. She had rosy red lips and the palest skin her had ever seen. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and for the first time in his life he was speechless. Grinning at his friend Piotr stepped forward. "Hello young lady. Are you alright?"

The girl managed to nod her head. She looked between the two and seemed to be trying to determine whether they were trustworthy or not. She must have decided they were because she dismounted her horse but didn't move away from its head. "Thank you for saving me. Ah have no idea why they were after me," she told them as if reading their minds.

Remy finally seemed to find his voice as he stepped forward to take her hand and bring it to his lips to give it a kiss. "Bonjour chérie. My name is Remy and dis is my friend Piotr. What might your name be?"

She paused as if not sure what her name was before answering with a smile, "You can call me Rogue."

"Dat is a most unusual name. It doesn't seem to fit a belle ange like yourself but Remy will call you anything you want him to." He smiled brightly looking into her amazing eyes. She seemed startled for a moment before he realized that she had gotten a good look at his eyes. "Sorry if moi eyes scare you."

"No, they're just unusual. They took me by surprise there for a second but ah have to say that they are some of the most beautiful eyes ah have ever seen." She tried to hide a smile at the surprised look that crossed the young man's face.

"Merci. No one has ever said dat before." Remy said with a self-conscious smile on his face.

"Well, then they don't know what they are missing. Now, can y'all tell me where to find a room for the night?"

Piotr and Remy looked at each other with surprised looks on their faces. "You are traveling alone?" Piotr asked. When Rogue merely nodded Piotr shook his head. "You should not be out alone. It is not safe for young women to be out after dark without an escort. Come, you will stay with us tonight." Without waiting for an answer he turned and headed back in the direction they had come from.

"Mon ami, where are you going? De house is back dat way." Remy called after him.

"Da, but I dropped the cloth when we came after the men." Being reminded of the men Rogue and Remy looked around and headed off after Piotr. When they had collected the cloth they headed for Logan's. Ororo rushed out to greet them when she saw they exit the woods but stopped momentarily when seeing them with a strange girl.

"Who is this?" Ororo called.

"A girl dat was being chased by Julien and his buddies." Remy answered back.

Ororo looked at the girl again and then ushered her into the house. Rogue looked around curious to see how the ordinary people lived. She liked what she saw. Ororo obviously kept the place clean and everything looked homey. _Ah could get used to living here,_ Rogue thought as she was ushered to another room with a bowl of water she could use to freshen up. While she was freshening up Ororo was bustling around the kitchen with Lexa and Kitty getting supper finished up. She sat another place at the table and went out back to see Logan coming back with the kill he had went out for this morning.

"We've got an extra at supper tonight." Ororo told her husband as she greeted him with a kiss.

"So?"

"I think that you will find this one interesting." Ororo said with a smirk. Logan looked at her with a quirked eyebrow before going into the house. What he saw stopped him in his tracks though. Sitting at the table talking to Kitty and Lexa was Princess Anna Marie. _What in the world is she doing here?_ He wondered before heading in and acting like nothing was wrong. His 'kids' didn't seem to realize who was sitting at the table and he didn't want to ruin their dinner by telling them they were dining with royalty.

**XxX**

**Since I never come out and say it Ororo and Logan are around 35 years old.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rogue enjoyed the evening spent with the people who had taken her in. She figured she would stay and help them out for a little while before continuing on her adventure before heading back to the castle for the wedding. She woke up early the next morning with the others. Logan and Ororo were very kind and generous and Rogue wondered if they didn't know who she was. Remy was very handsome and seemed to have a witty sense of humor while Piotr was the kind, gentle one. Kitty was talkative and outgoing while Lexa was quiet and observant. _Probably from growing up with a chatterbox like Kitty, _Rogue thought with a grin. She dressed in some clothes she had brought with her and headed towards the kitchen. When she got there she saw the guys were out back helping Logan chop some wood before it got too hot and the girls were helping Ororo cook breakfast. She walked over to Ororo and waited for directions on what to do.

Ororo looked up from the eggs she was cooking and smiled at the young woman before her. "Good morning dear. Did you sleep well?"

Rogue nodded. "Yes ma'am. Ah was hoping that I could help prepare breakfast as payment for the bed and food yesterday."

"It was nothing dear. Everything is just about ready so how about you help with the dishes after we eat? Although you could set the table if you want to." Rogue nodded and went over to the cabinets to get the dishes out.

About the time she finished setting the table the men walked back into the room. "Bonjour chere. Sleep well?" Remy asked as he took his place at the table. Before he sat he pulled a chair out for her. Ororo noticed the gesture and sent a look at Logan who just shrugged in response. When they were finished eating Rogue started gathering dishes and headed for the washing tub. When Remy noticed what she was doing he quickly volunteered to help.

"Maybe we should have Rogue stay here longer. Remy has never volunteered to do the dishes before," Lexa commented to the adults.

Logan chuckled. "That's not a bad idea. Maybe he'll stop taking so many chances when he goes into town to get supplies." Logan had gone into town early and sent a note to King Owen to let him know where his daughter was. He assumed someone would be along later today to retrieve her and take her home. Logan was also hoping for some kind of reward. They always needed to money so they weren't stealing from people who needed it as much as they did.

He pulled Ororo outside to let her know what was happening while all the kids talked. "So, Rogue, where are you from," Kitty asked.

"Ah used to live around the castle." She answered hoping that would avoid anymore questions.

"Why did you leave?"

"My father picked out someone for me to marry and ah wanted to experience life a little more before ah got married."

"So you're engaged?" Remy asked with a disappointed look on his face.

Rogue smiled apologetically at him. "Yeah, the wedding is in three months. Ah figured ah might as well enjoy myself before getting married to someone ah don't know." She gave a small smile hoping they would stop asking her questions now.

"I didn't know that anyone outside of the royal family did arranged marriages anymore." Lexa remarked.

"Some people still believe it is the best way to make sure their daughters are taken care of." Piotr answered for Rogue. Rogue nodded her agreement and then put all her concentration into getting the dishes finished.

"You know, if it's an adventure dat ya want ah t'ink dat ah might be able to help." Remy said. He hated the idea that she was going to get married but he figured he might as well make the most of it while he had the chance. _Besides dere are a ton of other belle femmes in the world. Dis one doesn't necessarily mean anything to me. Ah did just meet her, but ah can't help but feel dere is something special about her. Maybe it's de fact dat she liked moi eyes. _Pulling himself out of his thoughts he turned to Rogue thinking she had just asked him a question. "Quoi?" he asked when she just continued to look at him.

Rogue gave a little giggle. "Where did ya go? Ya looked like ya were a million miles away."

"Désole, chere, ah was just trying to think of some things you might enjoy before settling down."

"That's what ah was just asking ya about. Ah've always wanted to explore the forest and see the world." She looked down at the dish in her hand. "Ah know those things aren't proper for a woman but ah have always thought traveling sounded like fun."

"Really? Well den, we are just going to have ta fill your requests mademoiselle." Remy bowed deeply before looking up at her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well sir, what exactly did ya have in mind?" Rogue asked with a curtsy.

The others were getting a kick out of their antics at this point. They were so involved in their conversation they didn't see Logan and Ororo enter the house again.

"They seem to be enjoying each others company so far. It's a pity that she had to be the princess. It would have been nice to have another pair of hands to help with the canning this year." Ororo said with small smile on her face.

"I like her too Ro but you know that she can't stay here. There are people out there looking to overthrow King Owen and they would be willing to use his daughter to get the job done. At least while she is here we can give her some normalcy in her life. Besides, if this wedding doesn't happen King Magnus will be insulted enough to go to war with Owen." Sighing he watched as the kids laughed at something Remy had said to Rogue. "It's what's best for her." He said softly almost seeming to try to convince himself more then anyone else.

XxX

Meanwhile, in King Magnus's castle Pietro was being informed of his engagement. "Father I do not want to marry this girl. Why do I have to?"

"Because I said so," King Magnus practically yelled in his son's face. "If you don't go through with this marriage," he continued in a quieter tone, "we won't gain the power we have been striving for in this country. We threatened war if King Owen didn't agree to make you his daughter's betrothed but I don't think we could carry that threat out if our hand was pushed."

"I understand, Father, it's just that the thought of only being with one woman for the rest of my life doesn't set well with me."

"I don't care whether you are faithful to your future wife or not, just make sure that you sire an heir with her. Got it?"

Pietro nodded and then turned and walked out of the throne room. He hated being caught in the middle of this mess but seeing as how he didn't have a choice he could at least take solace in the fact that his future bride was very beautiful. Not paying attention to where he was going he walked right into his sister Wanda. "Watch where you're going clod!" Wanda screamed at him.

"You know, it's no wonder father can't find someone to marry you. You really need to work on your social skills."

"Like your's are all that impressive," Wanda muttered. "Look I just wanted to let you know that I'm taking off for a while. I can't take being locked in this castle anymore. Did you want to come and sew some wild oats before you are married?"

"Sounds like fun. Just let me get some things together and I will meet you in the library in an hour."

Wanda nodded and headed back to her room. She and Pietro always used the secret passage in the library when they wanted to get away from the castle. Their father had changed since marrying Raven Darkholme. Before their mother died he had seemed like a decent man, now all he cared about was power. Since **she **had moved into the castle Wanda and Pietro had become closer and their sneaking out had increased in frequency. One hour later found both of them at the back of the library with some supplies. Making sure no one was around they quickly entered the tunnel and left the castle. They didn't really have a plan for where they were going but they figured it really didn't matter as long as they were back before Pietro's wedding.

They had been walking for about half an hour when they met up with a band of travelers. Pietro saw a beautiful blonde among the others and decided to introduce himself. Walking up to her he took her hand, placed a small kiss on the back while bowing. "Hello beautiful lady. How are you today?"

"I'm fine," she replied in a defended tone.

"I'm Pietro and this is my sister Wanda. We're traveling along this path and saw you. I couldn't help but approach you because of your stunning beauty. May I inquire as to your name?"

"Crystal. Where are you headed?"

"We don't really know yet. We were just going where the wind took us."

Crystal smiled at the young man before her, "Well, if you and your sister want you can travel with us for a while. We are heading south for the festival that is going to be taking place next month."

"That would be great! Thank you for your kindness." Pietro kissed her hand once more and then went in the direction she sent him to find the leader of the train of carts.

Meanwhile Wanda had taken to wandering around the carts. Suddenly a guy popped up in front of her. She could tell that he didn't have the best bathing habits just by looking at him but when the wind shifted she noticed that the smell also gave it away. When he turned around he just stared at the raven haired beauty in front of him. Her hair hung down to her waist and was left free, which was unusual for most women to do, and her eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen. She had rosy red lips and a complexion that looked like she was used to being out in the sun some, but not much since there were no signs of freckles from where he stood.

"Hello, my name is Todd. What is your name?" He asked with a shy smile.

"Wanda." She answered curtly. Not wanting to enter into pleasantries with this man she turned to walk away and ran into someone else.

"Hey John, how are ya doing?" Todd asked the newcomer.

"Pretty good mate. Yourself?"

"Not bad. I just got to meet the most beautiful woman in the world."

John looked at the person he had just run into and had to agree that she was beautiful. He looked her over making her feel a little uncomfortable. "Do you mind not staring? It's really rude you know?"

"I'm sorry luv, it's just that we don't get to see very many women as beautiful as you. Wouldn't you agree Todd?" Todd nodded quickly. Wanda shook her head and growled something to the two men standing with her before walking off. _Stupid men,_ she thought to herself, _why in the world did women have to put up with them. They think that if they tell you that you are beautiful that you're going to owe them or something. Grrr!_ Once again she wasn't looking where she was going and walked right into someone else.

"This is not my day!" She yelled in the newcomers face. Flinching back some the boy retreated a few steps.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. My name is Kurt. My father is the leader of this particular group and I was sent to find you and take you to where you and your brother will be staying while you travel with us."

"Thank you and I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just had a run in with some annoying men of yours." Wanda smiled at Kurt before following him to the cart she would be sharing with some other people during this trip. They continued walking for the remainder of the day. Wanda and Pietro got to know some of the people they would be traveling with and Wanda met Amanda, who was Kurt's girlfriend. The two got along fairly well and they bonded over their instant dislike of Crystal. She seemed nice enough at first but then you started to notice the way she always seemed to find something wrong with everything you did and her general attitude towards others she deemed to be below herself.

Kurt fell into step with them right before they set up camp. "Crystal is my adopted sister. I never knew my real parents but the Wagner's took me in and gave me a home. I guess Crystal thinks that she can get away with treating others like dirt because she is the leader's daughter."

Wanda nodded and said, "Don't worry about it Kurt. Just because I don't like her doesn't mean that I'm going to think that you are the same way." Kurt looked relieved.

"A lot of people don't think like that. Most people in this camp don't like me much because of the fact that they think that I am going to act like Crystal."

Amanda put her hand on her boyfriend's arm. "I keep trying to tell him to just give everyone time. They'll come around." Wanda nodded her agreement before heading off with Amanda to start the chores that needed to be done before anyone could sleep tonight. When they were done Wanda headed back to her cart. When she got there she was frustrated to see that she was sharing the cart with John and Todd. _Could this day end on a worse note?_ She thought. To answer her question thunder sounded and a few seconds later the rain came pouring down. _I had to ask, didn't I?_ Without saying anything to anyone she took her blankets and climbed into the back of the cart with Pietro and the others.

**XxX**

**I know that I am taking some creative liberties with the characters backgrounds but since it's my story I guess I can do what I want with it. :-) Hope you all enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Julien Boudreaux was a man who knew what he wanted. Right now he was pissed off because Remy LeBeau and his friend had interfered and kept him from getting it. _Damn LeBeau_, Julien thought as he paced the floor. _He just had to save the princess didn't he? If it wasn't for him I would be on to phase two of my plan._ He paced the floor some more muttering to himself when suddenly he had an idea.

"That's perfect," he said out loud.

"What's perfect?" Asked his sister Belladonna as she entered the room.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with," Julien snapped. He knew that if he told her what he had planned and who it involved she would run to Remy to warn him. He couldn't believe that his sister was still pining for that good for nothing thief.

Bella shrugged her elegant shoulders before sitting on the loveseat with the book she was reading. "Fine. I can't say that I care that much for whatever you're thinking. I just came in to read awhile before heading out to see Remy." With a dreamy look in her eye she turned to her book.

Julien shook his head in disgust before walking out of the room to call a meeting with his cohorts about the change in plans.

XxX

Logan was out with the others gathering some food from the garden when he noticed someone coming up the road. He didn't want to risk Anna noticing the royal messenger so excused himself to meet with the man before she could see him. He didn't need to worry much because Anna was too busy watching Remy.

_He sure is sweet. And good looking_, she thought with a smile. She glanced at him again only to catch him looking at her. Blushing slightly they both turned back to their work.

When Remy noticed that Logan was gone he moved over to work beside Rogue. "How are you doing dis fine morning chérie?"

"Ah'm doing fine thank you," Rogue replied with a little smile. "Ah never knew that gardening could be so interesting. Father never let me work in the gardens back home."

"Really? Remy t'inks dat working in the garden is relaxing. And it's always a good place to do some deep thinking."

"It would seem that these days ah have a lot to think about. Ah'm going to be honest with ya Remy, ah don't want to get married. Ah've always wanted to get out and see the world. But if ah don't marry the person Father has picked out for me it will cause problems for mah family." She looked up and smiled apologetically. "Ah'm sorry. Ah barely know ya and ah'm dumping all mah problems on ya."

"Oh, don't worry chère, Remy doesn't mind. In fact, he finds it interesting." He was trying to think of something else to say when Logan got back and announced that he would be joining them on their annual trip to the fair. Ororo looked at her husband strangely. He motioned her towards the house and the two walked off to talk in private.

Remy frowned at the news and looked at Piotr. "Mon ami when was de last time dat Logan went to de fair wit us?"

"When you got into trouble over Bella about two years ago." Remy glared at Peter who just smiled in return. "You asked comrade. I just answered you."

Remy was still glaring at Peter when Rogue asked, "Who's Bella?" She told herself that she shouldn't care since she was being forced to marry but she still felt a twinge of jealousy.

"Nobody important chérie," Remy replied. "You said you wanted to travel some before you went home, how about you come to de fair wit us?"

"That sounds like fun sugah," Rogue answered with a smile.

"Great, we're leaving in two days at first light if possible." Remy answered with a smile.

XxX

Two days later found Logan, Remy, Rogue, Piotr, Kitty, and Lexa giving Ororo hugs good-bye. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you Mother?" Lexa asked as they were getting ready to head out.

Ororo smiled at her little girl, "Go, this is the first year that you are old enough to travel with them. Have a good time and don't forget to bring me something. All of you," she added as she gave everyone one last hug.

As she watched them leave she thought about how quickly everyone had become attached to Rogue. She seemed to fit in so seamlessly here that it was a little disconcerting to know that she wouldn't be coming back with the rest of the family.

Sighing wistfully Ororo turned to walk back into the house. _I wish there had been a way to tell the kids who she really was but they are safer if they don't know. _Watching out the window as her family walked down the street she let one tear fall for the girl who was going to be losing her freedom soon.

XxX

Julian watched as Rogue and the others went into the woods to begin their trip. He was well aware of the trip Remy, Piotr and Kitty took every year since Bella went with them when she was dating Remy. Sneaking through the woods he followed them for about an hour. Happy that they were taking the same route he headed off in a different direction to set-up his little surprise for the princess.

XxX

Wanda and Pietro were slightly surprised at how easily they fell into the routine of traveling with gypsies. Pietro had a little harder time but since he had taken up with Crystal she usually found people to do his chores as well as hers. Wanda, however, found the physical labor relaxing. She had been angry with her father and step-mother for so long that she had forgotten how it felt to be relaxed. She was a little upset that she usually had to work with John and Todd. They both seemed to enjoy annoying her, although Todd usually vexed her more then John with his unwanted advances and attention.

"Hey shelia, where are you going?" John called out when he noticed Wanda slipping away from the camp that evening.

"I'm going to go take a bath," Wanda retorted. Before John could come up with a response she turned and walked off into the woods.

"Crikey! That shelia could get herself hurt going out there by herself," still grumbling to himself he set off to find Amanda. Still grumbling her didn't notice that Crystal and Pietro were around when he announced, "Wanda's wondered off by herself into the woods. I was thinking ya should go with her so she won't get mugged or something."

Amanda smiled at the boisterous young man in front of her. "I'll go see if I can keep her company. Thanks for letting someone know."

Amanda got up and left which left John with Crystal and Pietro. Crystal decided she was bored and it was time for a little fun. She figured she could flirt with John, he would flirt back, and Pietro would get jealous and start a fight with the fire obsessed maniac.

Grinning to herself she approach John and trailing a finger down his arm purred, "You sure are looking good today. Haven't seen much of you lately, what have you been up to?"

John looked down at Crystal with barely disguised contempt on his face. "Just working and traveling, same as everyone else." Pietro had a slight frown on his face from the way Crystal was acting. John looked in his direction and said, "Mate, if you have any sense at all you will dump this trollop and move on." With another glance in Crystal's direction he turned and walked off. He didn't get very far because Pietro jumped up and hit him in the back of the head. The sucker punch was hard enough to cause John to see stars and drop to the ground but not hard enough to knock him out.

"You don't insult a woman, especially not in front of her man," Pietro growled at the fallen man in front of him.

Wanda and Amanda returned at that moment with Kurt. When Wanda saw John on the ground with Pietro standing over him she felt a sudden surge of anger. "Pietro what do you think you are doing to John?"

Pietro looked up at his sister and answered, "Teaching the jerk a lesson. He shouldn't go around insulting the ladies." With a superior look at John, Pietro turned and took Crystal's hand to lead her away from the stunned group.

Amanda and Kurt went over and helped John to his feet while Wanda turned her glare on him. "What were you doing that caused Pietro to get into such a huff?"

"I just told the bloke that he should get a different shelia. One that wasn't a trollop." John shrugged like it was nothing while Amanda and Kurt tried to hide their grins.

"John, that was completely uncalled for," Wanda exclaimed and then burst out laughing. The others soon joined her. When they had all calmed down Wanda asked John, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine thank you." He turned to walk back to his place in camp and walked right into a tree.

Trying not to laugh the three friends went over and helped him walk back to his blanket. Getting him tucked in Amanda and Kurt told Wanda goodnight and turned to walk off. Todd had watched the whole thing with a look of distress on his face. "What happened to John," he asked Wanda as she prepared her own blanket next to the fire.

"Him and Pietro had a little disagreement. He should be fine in the morning." With that being said she turned her back to the two men and fell asleep unaware that Todd was looking at her with a wicked gleam in his eye. He had plans for her and they didn't include sharing with anyone else.

XxX 

**Sorry this took so long to post but I almost forgot where I wanted to go with this particular story. I'm still trying to figure out the middle even though I am pretty sure that I know how it is going to end. If anyone is still reading this please review. Gracias. :-p**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rogue awoke as the sun rose on the third day of their journey. She had been told that it would take about two weeks or so to make the journey to the fair and she was anxious to get her fill of the wonder that surrounded her. Never had she imagined that the common people could live such wondrous lives. Sure she knew that the rules were more relaxed outside the castle but never before would she have been allowed to walk with a young man without an escort. She was standing on the top of the hill where they were camped for the night thinking about all the differences between the two lives when she heard a noise behind her. Turning she saw Remy sitting up from his blankets.

"Morning sugah. Did ya sleep well?" Rogue asked with a smile. She knew from the past few days that Remy was not a morning person and was prepared for some grumpiness.

What she got was a pleasant surprise. When Remy turned to look at her he replied with a smile, "Ah slept pretty well petite. How about you?"

"Ah slept fine thanks." Without further comment Rogue put some more wood on the fire and got ready to start breakfast. They all took turns doing the cooking and cleaning but for breakfast the rule was usually first up cooks and that seemed to be Rogue. She had learned fairly quickly that cooking was harder then she had expected but she only had to burn the food once before Lexa or Kitty showed her how to do it right.

_There's another difference between the two classes. Most of the upper class would never help anyone out. They had rather see them fail so they could mock them. But not here, these people really look out for each other. I really wish that I could stay,_ Rogue thought wistfully as she pulled out some bread and some strips of dried meat that she would warm over the fire.

"What's wrong chère?" Remy asked as he knelt beside her to help with breakfast. "You got a funny look on your face a minute ago like you were upset about somet'ing," Remy replied to the questioning look she sent him.

"No everything is fine," Rogue answered. She continued to make breakfast as the sound of the others waking drifted through the air. Everyone got ready and sat next to the fire to eat their breakfast. After they were done everyone helped to pack up the camp and get going again.

As the group walked through the woods Remy, Piotr, and Kitty related tales from their past trips to Lexa and Rogue. Lexa had heard most of them before but found hearing about them in that particular spot was a lot more interesting. "Oh, do you remember when Logan caught Remy and Bella behind those bushes kissing?" Kitty asked Piotr with a twinkle in her eye.

Chuckling Piotr said, "Of course I do Katya. Logan wouldn't allow them to even walk next to each other for the rest of the trip. I had to listen to Remy complain about it the rest of the way there." He sent a mischievous look to his friend and noticed that Remy was actually blushing. _He must really like Rogue if he is going to get embarrassed by his past escapades, _Piotr thought to himself. Sending a meaningful look at Kitty who nodded to show she had noticed too.

"Do ya have to bring dat up? It was embarrassing to dis poor homme." Remy grumbled. For some reason he didn't want Rogue to know that he had been caught in a compromising situation with another girl.

Rogue giggled with Lexa over how red Remy had turned when Kitty had mentioned him getting caught. _Ah sure wouldn't mind getting caught kissing him. _As that thought went through her head she felt her cheeks starting to warm. _Ah shouldn't be thinking that. Ah know that ah'm going to have to marry someone else. It wouldn't be fair to Remy even if he did feel that way about me._ Giving a little sigh she turned her attention back to what the others were saying.

Remy had watched Rogue during the little discussion and saw her cheeks tint a little. _Great, she probably thinks that ah kiss all de girls._ Sighing a little he noticed a group of colorful flowers on the side of the road. _Ah'll bet she would like some of dose._ With that thought Remy walked to the side of the road and started picking a few flowers. When he was done he moved over to where he was walking just behind Rogue. "Hey chère. Ah t'ought you might like dese."

Jumping a little Rogue turned to look at him. She let out a little gasp of surprise at the little bouquet that Remy held out for her. "Oh Remy, they're lovely." Feeling brave she leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

Remy stopped in his tracks when she kissed him. _Wow, _he thought, _ah sure didn't expect that kinda response. _With a slightly cockier grin on his face he moved to catch up with the others.

After another half hour of walking the group decided to stop for lunch. Since they were making good time they decided to take the time to build a fire to warm up some meat instead of waiting until they set up camp for the night. Since it was the guys turn to cook the girls gathered on a nearby log to rest. Seeing Rogue holding the flowers Kitty couldn't help but pick on her new friend.

"You know Remy, like, has never given flowers to any of the other girls he's been interested in."

Blushing a little Rogue replied, "And how many girls would that be?"

Looking a little awkward about the question Kitty looked down at her hands but before she could answer Lexa butted in. "Quite a few but they've never lasted long and he's never gone to too many lengths to make them feel special."

"Oh," Rogue thought about Lexa had just told her. _Oh stop thinking he has a thing for you. You know what you have to do and it wouldn't be right to Remy to lead him to think there might be a chance for something between us._

Rogue was pulled out of her thoughts by Kitty asking a question. "Those flowers would look really good in your hair. Why don't Lexa and I work them into a braid?"

Rogue smiled at the girl. "Ah would like that. Thank you."

XxX

At that time Wanda was walking with Kurt and Amanda when John came running up behind them. "You guys have to hide me," he exclaimed before trying to hide in front of Kurt while still looking behind him. Not paying attention to where he was going he tripped over a root sticking up out of the ground and fell on his butt.

Wanda and Amanda laughed at the sight of John sprawled on the ground while Kurt just rolled his eyes and offered his hand to help his friend up. "Who did you get yourself into trouble with this time, mein freud?" Kurt asked as John wiped the dust off his pants.

"Oh, you know, same old same old," John said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Just then there were yells coming from the back of the caravan. "Or maybe a little more then usual." With a small gulp John waved at his friends as he ran ahead to get away from the small mob that had begun to chase him.

As the group passed them Wanda and Amanda tried to hide their smiles for fear of being held accountable through association but as soon as the group of men had passed they both burst out with uncontrollable giggles. "Does John always get into this much trouble?" Wanda asked Amanda.

"Only when he doesn't have work to do," Amanda said in between giggles. The girls were still trying to get control of themselves when Todd came walking up behind them. He had found some flowers and brought them to Wanda in an effort to earn her affections.

"Hi Wanda. I saw these flowers and thought you might like them." He offered the flowers to her almost shyly.

"Thank you Todd, they're lovely." Wanda took the gift grudgingly. She didn't want to encourage Todd but she wouldn't risk getting the wrong people turned against her and getting kicked out of the caravan. She had grown attached to the way of life and was hoping to convince them to let her stay even after they reached the fair.

Todd grinned at her and mistook her accepting the flowers for accepting him. "Anytime sweetums," he said and was about to put his arm around her waist when John popped up out of the bushed on the side of the road. Seeing what Todd was about to do he quickly beat him to the punch.

"Nice day to be traveling, isn't Todd," John asked as if he hadn't just interfered in the other mans plans.

"Yes, it is," Todd mumbled darkly. _Who does that guy think he is moving in on my girl. Well, I'll just have to show him what happens when you mess with Todd._ With a wicked idea forming in his mind Todd excused himself to go talk to some of the others walking further back.

When he was gone Wanda quickly pushed John away from her. "Thanks for the help but you didn't have to bother. I can take care of him without any help."

John just shrugged at her, "If you say so shelia. I was just trying to help a mate out."

Feeling a little hurt that he wasn't more insulted at being pushed away from her Wanda just glared and moved to walk further away from the rest of the group. Amanda cast a quick glare at John herself before moving up to walk with her.

"What did I do to cause such coldness all the sudden mate?" John asked Kurt when the girls were out of hearing.

"I'm not sure but I would avoid them for a little while." Kurt shook his head since he truly had no idea what had riled the girls up. _I vill never understand vomen. Just vhen you think you have them figured out something you didn't even know about changes. _Giving a large sigh the two men continued walking until it was time to set up camp for the night.

XxX

After everything was settled for the night Rogue decided to go to the stream and take a bath. Kitty and Lexa were busy talking with Piotr and Remy was nowhere to be seen. She decided not to bother anyone since she wouldn't be gone long and so headed towards the stream. _It's such a pretty night,_ Rogue thought as she walked. The sky was clear and the moon was about full and cast a glow bright enough to see by. When she arrived at the stream she was stopped short by the sight of Remy pulling his shirt over his head. "Oh, ah'm sorry Remy. Ah didn't know you were planning on bathing. Ah'll just come back when you're done."

Smiling a little at the blush that covered her cheeks Remy stepped forward to stop her. "Non, dat's alright. You can take de first bath and den Remy will come back later." His heart gave a little flutter at the shy smile she gave him.

"That's really kind of you," she said softly. She was slightly surprised when Remy out his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You know, chère, ah've been t'inking about kissing you since de moment ah saw you," Remy said huskily in her ear.

"Really?" Rogue asked breathlessly. Instead of answering Remy covered her lips with his. Rogue couldn't believe what was happening but she quickly decided that she was happy that it was. She worked her arms up around his neck as one of his hands worked its way into her hair. He was about to deepen the kiss when he heard a noise behind them. Lifting his head to peer into the shadows he saw something that stopped him cold. Julien stood there watching them with a group of his buddies.

Without thinking about the danger to himself he quickly pushed Rogue behind him. "What are you doing here Julien?" Remy growled.

"Ah've come for de princess dere," Julien replied with a smirk. "It was very convenient dat she decided not to tell de ot'ers where she was going."

"We're not dat far from de others. All ah would have to do is call out and Logan would be here faster den you could blink."

"Why don't we test dat theory den." With a wave of his hand the five men behind him swung into action. They converged on Remy and started attacking. Remy wouldn't be able to hold them off for long but he hoped he would be able to distract them long enough for Rogue to get help. He wasn't sure why Julien thought she was the princess but they could straighten that out later.

Rogue let out a scream that would carry for miles when the men starting advancing on Remy. Hearing the scream Logan and the others went running in the direction it came from. _Where the hell are the guards the king promised,_ Logan wondered angrily as they neared the stream and saw Julien trying to drag Rogue towards a waiting horse while Remy fought with a stick as a staff to keep the others busy. With a feral growl Logan launched himself at Julien while Piotr and the girls went to help Remy.

When Julien saw Logan coming at him with a knife he quickly pulled one of his own and put it to Anna's throat. "Try it and ah'll cut her throat," he growled at Logan. Logan stopped in his tracks before realizing that if Julien killed her he couldn't get any money out of her.

"Try it, bub, but remember that you can't ransom a corpse." That declaration had the desired affect as Julien lowered his knife slightly giving Logan the opening he needed. She quickly stabbed Julien in the leg as he pulled Princess Anna Marie out of his grasp. Julien snarled in pain but still managed to get on his horse and ride off leaving his men to fend for themselves. When they saw their leader running away the quickly turned and ran as well.

Rogue ran over to Remy as he collapsed on the ground. "Oh, Remy, ah'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Breathing heavily Remy pulled himself to his feet with Piotr's help. "Ah'm fine chérie. But why did Julien t'ink dat you were de princess?"

Looking at the ground Rogue realized it was time to come clean with her friends. "He thought that because ah am the princess." Rogue confessed with tears in her eyes. "Ah didn't want anyone to get hurt but mah father is forcing me to marry King Magnus's son and ah wanted some freedom before ah had to settle into to life. Ah'm so sorry." With tears threatening to run down her cheeks she turned and fled back to her tent leaving the others with surprised looks on their faces.

XxX 

**I am so sorry for the taking so long to update. It's been a crazy time with us loosing our home and having to move in with my in-laws and I really haven't been inspired to write. It will probably be a while before I update any of my stories again but I promise that I will eventually finish them all. Thanks to anyone who is still reading this story. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** Due to a certain scene in this chapter I am going to have to up the rating of the story to an M just to be on the safe side. I also want everyone to know that I don't hate Toad he just seemed to fit into this part since he has always been so obsessed with Wanda.

Chapter 5

When Kitty and Lexa got back to the tent they were sharing with Rogue they found the girl who had become their friend curled into a ball on her blankets crying. Not knowing what else to do the two girls surrounded their friend and gave her a hug. Rogue looked up startled at the sudden intrusion.

"What are y'all doing here? Ah thought that ya'd be too upset with me to want to see me again." Rogue sniffled and wiped tears from her cheeks while waiting for an answer.

"You're our friend. We all come from different backgrounds. Lexa was born into the family but all the others have been taken in for one reason or another. You've run away for some fun before getting married and taking over the kingdom and I have to say you couldn't have picked a better family to spend your time with then ours." Kitty smiled at the girl in front of her. Rogue tentatively smiled back and looked at Lexa who smiled her understanding as well.

"Ah'm really sorry for bringing trouble to your trip. Ah didn't think that trying to get away from the palace for awhile would be such a big deal, ya know?"

"Hey, don't worry about it. Dad and the boys all like a good fight." Lexa smiled and looked at Kitty before adding, "And of course Kitty here likes to watch Peter take on the bad guys. It just makes her swoon with all the good feelings it brings." She let a wicked smile cross her face at the indignant look that Kitty gave her 'sister'.

"I like watching Peter work in the gardens where I can really see his muscles rippling. In case you didn't notice we were a little too busy trying to help to really watch the guys." Kitty sniffed.

Rogue laughed at the two's antics before sobering up again. "How is Remy?" Blushing slightly Rogue hurriedly added, "And Logan and Peter?"

Kitty smiled knowingly at Rogue, "They're fine. I think Remy is having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he's been flirting with the princess. But I'm sure he'll get over it. Logan told us that he has been aware of who you are and that that is why he came with us this year."

Rogue's head jerked up at the last statement, "He knew and he never said anything? Why?"

"That's just the way him and Ororo are. They just seem to know when people need help, sometimes even if they themselves aren't completely aware of it." Kitty shrugged before moving on. "So, what's it like at the palace?"

Rogue groaned and fell back on her blanket again. "It's terrible. There is always something to go to or someone with a complaint, ya never get ta have any fun and ah never get to go out in the gardens to work like ah would like. Of course the good part is all the food they serve us. Ah swear the cook thinks that if he fattens us up enough we won't be able to run away when the troublemakers come a-calling."

Lexa looked at her friend closely before saying, "You know, I think he might be on to something because I do recall you being bigger around the middle when you arrived."

Rogue frowned at the girl before trying to smack her with Kitty's rolled up blanket. "Are you trying to tell me that you think ah'm fat?" She huffed indignantly before trying to make a dignified exit from the tent and failing when she got her foot caught in the hem of her dress and tumbled back over onto the blanket.

"It would appear that our princess is less then graceful," Lexa said to Kitty in a stage whisper.

"Ah heard that," Rogue exclaimed. Lexa ducked as Rogue went to smack her with Kitty's rolled up blanket again and instead hit Kitty.

"Alright," Kitty exclaimed, "this means war!" With that she grabbed Lexa's rolled up blanket and attacked Rogue while Lexa ran out to grab one of the guy's blankets so she could join the fight. When the guys arrived at the campsite they were slightly concerned about the amount of noise coming from the girl's tent but since most of it seemed to be laughter they decided they wouldn't but in.

Remy and Piotr were getting ready for bed when Remy realized his blanket was missing. Looking around he decided that he had definitely left it near the tent so he decided to check with Kitty or Lexa. He wasn't quite ready to face Rogue after what had happened early but he knew he would have to do it soon. _Merde_ Remy thought to himself, _when ah finally fall for a girl it has to be someone who is already spoken for, even if it isn't her idea, AND she has to be waaaaay out of my league._ Stopping outside of the girl's tent he calls for Kitty but gets surprised when Rogue comes out of the tent. After getting over his initial shock at seeing her again so soon (and with puffy red eyes from crying) he bows to her and mutters, "Sorry princesse, but mah blanket seems to be missing and ah was wondering if any of you petites had seen it."

Rogue gave a little sigh, "Remy, please don't bow to me and please don't call me princess. Ah have your blanket for you but ah was hoping that we could talk."

Remy looked into her beautiful green eyes and found that he couldn't deny her such a simple request. "Alright, chère, where would you like to go to talk?"

"Let's go back to the stream. We should have more privacy there," as she said this she gave a little push at the tent flap and was pleased to hear two squeals as Kitty and Lexa lost their balance. As the two walked towards the stream Rogue was wondering how to start the conversation. Finally she decided to just plunge in headfirst. "Remy, ah'm sorry ah lied to ya. Ah just wanted to know what it was like to be normal and not have so many expectations on my shoulders all the time and to not have someone looking over my shoulder for me make a mistake so they can rub in mah face and use it against me. And…"

Remy wasn't sure how to get her to shut-up long enough for him to get a word in so he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. She was so surprised at first that she didn't respond but when the shock wore off she quickly got into the kiss and kissed back with abandon. She couldn't believe that he was kissing her after the fact that she had kept such a secret from him but she wasn't going to question her luck.

Remy finally broke off the kiss and took a step back. "Sorry chère, but ya wouldn't let me get a word in. Ah know why you didn't want anyone to know but ah have to tell ya dat Remy has never felt dis way about anot'er femme and he knew dat you were out of his league but he didn't realize how far out until ya dropped dat news on him. Anyway, ah just wanted you to know dat ah really care for you but to save us some heartache at de end of dis journey ah t'ink it would be best if we tried to stay separate." With that being said Remy turned and walked back towards the camp leaving a weeping Rogue sitting by the stream.

Little did they know that Julien had never really gone far and had watched the entire exchange and decided that now was the time to take advantage of the situation. Sneaking up behind the distraught princess Julien knocks her over the head with a tree branch, throws her unconscious form over his shoulder and walks to his horse which was tied close by. _I'll show everyone what happens when dey mess wit' me_, Julien sneered as he throws Rogue over the horses flanks and rides off into the night.

XxX

Meanwhile, Wanda was finding it more difficult with each passing hour to get some distance between her and Todd. It seemed that no matter what chore she was assigned to Todd was also assigned to it. She almost wished she wasn't still mad at John for being so blasé about her shrug off earlier. _Stupid man, he acts like he likes me one minute and then the next he's perfectly content with just being friends._ Letting out a moan of frustration she realizes that Todd had moved closer while she was lost in her thoughts.

"What's bothering you sweetums?" Todd asks as he moves even closer. They were down by the stream trying to catch fish for the night and he had realized that they were pretty well alone. _I could take her away with me right now if I wanted to, _he thought. S_he really does love me even if she doesn't want to admit it right now._ With an evil smirk on his face he decides to make his move. Coming up quickly behind her he grabs her around the waist and pulls her into the thickening forest. Wanda screams as she realizes that Todd is not entirely in his right mind and that she might be in real trouble if someone doesn't arrive soon to help her.

Meanwhile, at the camp, Amanda, Kurt, and John were watching some of the other women in the caravan perform one of their traditional dances when a scream rent through the air. Pietro quickly jumped up from where he had been sitting next to Crystal and exclaimed, "That was Wanda!"

Hearing the John quickly jumped up as well and went crashing through the forest in the direction the scream had come from. Kurt, Pietro, and most of the other guys jumped up and followed John through the forest. As they reached the stream where Wanda and Todd had been fishing they saw the nets lying on the ground. Luckily the bank was wet enough to leave some footprints and they were able to tell which direction they went.

Hearing another scream John went crashing through the underbrush and came upon the scene just as Todd was trying to rip Wanda's skirt off. Seeing the absolute fear on Wanda's face John went into a rage and quickly pounced on Todd and started beating him to a pulp. Pietro and the others arrived on the scene shortly after John. Seeing the state Wanda was in Pietro quickly joined John in beating up Todd while some of the others tried to break it up and the rest helped Wanda to her feet and started leading her back to camp. Still in a state of shock she started fighting off her helpers and screaming again not realizing they were trying to help her.

Hearing Wanda scream again caused Pietro and John to stop beating on Todd and race to her side. When she saw Pietro she fell into his arms weeping while trying to hide from the rest of them. Amanda had followed everyone and quickly moved to help Pietro get Wanda back to the wagons were she could be checked out properly for any wounds. The rest of the men grabbed Todd by the arms and dragged him back with them where they tied him up another wagon until the chief could decided what his proper punishment would be.

Meanwhile, John had tried to get closer to Wanda to try to comfort her but all she did was cringe away from him and try to get closer to Pietro and Amanda. Realizing that she needed time to get over the shock he backed off and hoped that someone could help her. He may not have known her for long but he had found his feelings towards the independent girl growing and changing to more fondness then anything he had ever felt for a girl before. _I'm going to make sure she knows how special she is when I can get close to her again and I will make sure that nobody else ever harms her. _Satisfied with his solution John settled back to wait for some news on how she was doing.

**XxX**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I sat down and read the first part of the story and this chapter just seemed to come to me. I hope it makes sense because I am extremely tired after the day I have had and I'm not sure that my proofreading is up to its normal standards. Please let me know what you think. Also, should I keep the rating at M or should I drop it back down to T? I'm not really sure how bad this particular chapter is but I had rather be safe ****then**** sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wanda had finally fallen asleep in Pietro's arms after being checked out by the healer. Luckily for them the healer had been an older female who was kindly and attentive to the numerous bruises that covered Wanda's arms and legs. It was good they had caught up with the two before Todd could do any more damage. The healer had said that she was just in a state of panic and just needed her rest. She would travel in the healer's wagon tomorrow in case she needed something and so that she could rest without worry.

Pietro was furious and anxious to go pay a visit to the slime that did this to his sister. When he was sure she was resting comfortably he quietly left the wagon in search of Todd. When he got to the wagon where Todd was being held and was surprised there were no guards around. He was even more surprised when he climbed into the wagon and found no one inside. Frowning he turned around to search for some answers when there was a commotion in the woods nearby.

When Pietro got to the area a crowd had gathered around a bleeding Todd. From what Pietro could gather from the conversations around him, Todd had told the guard he needed to go to the toilet. Once out in the woods he tried to escape only to be stopped when the guard hit him upside the head with his staff. The first blow hadn't been enough to stop Todd for long and he was soon trying to make a break for it again when the guard hit him again, this time hard enough to break the skin on Todd's forehead.

"Too bad he didn't kill him," Pietro muttered to himself. Several people around him nodded their agreement before asking how Wanda was doing. Pietro was walking back to the healer's wagon when he ran into John pacing not too far away. "What are you doing here?" Pietro demanded. He wasn't overly fond of the red-haired man and was worried he would turn out like Todd.

"I'm waiting for some word on Wanda," John stopped pacing to look at Pietro. "How's she doing?"

"She's resting right now. I would suggest you stay far away from her. If anyone else hurts my sister I am going to kill them and nobody will be able to stop me."

John's face turned the same red as his hair as he stepped up to Pietro, "If anyone else hurts Wanda there's no guarantee that you will be the one doing to killing. You may not care for me or me for you but Wanda is special and doesn't deserve to be treated like anything less than a princess." Turning to walk away John threw over his shoulder, "Don't make the mistake of threatening me again. I care too much for your sister to want to have to hurt her brother."

Pietro scoffed at the parting remark before finishing his trek to wagon where Wanda was sleeping. He found Amanda and Kurt sitting outside the door talking quietly. They looked up when Pietro got closer and motioned for him to join them. "Kurt just brought me news from the council gathered to decide Todd's fate. They have decided he will be taken into the forest tonight, blindfolded, and left there once they are sure he won't be able to find his way back before we leave in the morning."

"Is that it?! After what he did to my sister he should be neutered and left to bleed to death!!"

"Calm down, mein Freund, you don't want to wake your sister." Kurt put a calming hand on Pietro's shoulder only to get it shook off. "We are not murderers but there are some poisonous snakes in the woods as well as bears. There is a good chance he will not survive without weapons."

Pietro didn't seem to want to calm down so the two decided to take their leave and let him fume in silence.

XxX

While Pietro was fuming, Remy was in his tent with Piotr and telling him about his conversation with Rogue. "Ah don't know what ah was t'inking. She was apologizing for not telling us sooner and de next t'ing ah know ah'm kissing her and she's kissing back and it's absolutely amazing and den ah stopped and told her dat we should stay separate for the rest of the trip to avoid heartbreak at de end of de trip."

Piotr cut him off before he could continue in hopes he would breath. "Comrade if you don't breathe you are going to pass out. Now answer me one question, why did you tell her that you thought it would be best to stay apart for the rest of the trip?"

Remy looked at him funny. "Were you not listening? The more time ah spend wit her de more ah like her and dat would make it even harder when she had to go back to being a princess and marry the guy her dad picked out for her."

Piotr nodded. "Did you tell her any of this?"

"Oui," Remy was looking at his friend like he was a little off in the head. "Pourquoi?"

"Just stick with me for a moment," Piotr said. "What did she say about it?"

Remy looked confused for a second before understanding came across his face followed by a slight blush, "Umm, ah kinda didn't let her say anyt'ing. Ah left after ah said what needed to be said."

"Maybe she should be able to have a say in the matter? She's engaged to a man she's never meet so maybe she would like a chance to have a say in something that happens to her?" Piotr looked at Remy who seemed lost in thought.

"Do you really t'ink she might like moi?"

Now it was Piotr's turn to look at Remy like he was crazy. "Why don't you ask her?"

Remy nodded and ran out of the tent to find Rogue. He arrived back at the stream but found no sign of Rogue. Deciding she must have headed back to her tent he turned and headed in that direction only to run into Kitty and Lexa walking towards him. "Where's Rogue?"

Kitty and Lexa exchanged worried looks before Kitty said, "We were hoping you would know. We haven't seen her since she left with you earlier." With worry in their hearts the three started looking around for signs of Rogue. "Maybe we should get Logan," Kitty suggested. Lexa nodded and turned to go fetch Logan. She was back in two minutes with Logan and Peter.

"Alright, I want to know what is going on here and I want all the details now," Logan growled.

Remy gulped then took a deep breath and told Logan what had happened between him and Rogue. While he was talking he motioned to the spot where they had been standing when noticed a flower lying on the 

ground. He ran over and picked up. Turning to look at the others he said, "Dis was one of de flowers I gave Rogue."

Logan came over and started looking around and noticed a set of footprints that lead into the woods in the opposite direction of where they were camped. Being an expert tracker he knew that the prints were made by a male and that when he left he was carrying something heavy. "I think the princess has been kidnapped," Logan said. "Come on, we'll follow the tracks."

Nodding the kids turned and went back to camp to break down. Everyone wanted to get as far as possible before twilight really feel and they would be forced to stop. Within minutes everyone was gathered back by the river and ready to go. A very demure group followed Logan as he set off through the woods.

Kitty fell back to walk next to a depressed Remy. "It's not your fault you know."

Remy looked up like he had just realized someone was next to him. "Désole petite but Remy would have to disagree wit you. If ah hadn't felt de need to push Roguey away she wouldn't have been alone to get taken. She would have been wit you and Lexa and safe." Remy heaved a big sigh as Kitty reached over and put her hand on his arm.

"You really like her don't you? I've never seen you this way about a girl before."

"Ah don't know what it is about dat femme but she got under my skin until all ah could t'ink about was seeing her smile or talk to her again. Ah felt so deflated when ah found our she was being forced to marry and then even more so when ah found out she was de princess and dat dere would be no way to get a happy ending for de two of us."

Kitty looked at him for a moment before saying. "Life has a way of throwing things at you to test your strength. You have to have some faith in Rogue's feelings for you. She never came out and said anything but I could tell she liked you. She was always watching you and seemed to become a little happier whenever you came around. If there is a way I would say Rogue will find a way to be with someone she wants to be with."

Remy managed a little smile at the perky girl next to him. "T'anks petite, but ah'm not sure she will be able to forgive me after the way ah treated her earlier tonight."

Giving his arm one more encouraging pat Kitty moves up to walk with Piotr. "He's taking this really hard."

"Da," Piotr nodded and took a quick look back at his friend.

XxX

Meanwhile, Rogue was starting to wake up. Groaning she tried to turn her head when she realized she was hanging like a sack across the front of a saddle. Fear coursed through her body and she jerked herself upright only to have pain pierce her skull and butt as she hit the ground. She heard a laugh from above her and glared up at the stranger still sitting on the horse. "Who are you and where have you taken me?" Rogue demanded with all the haughtiness she could muster after falling off the horse.

The young man dismounted before and gave a small bow. "Ah am your captor, Princesse Anna Marie. My name is Julien."

Rogue stood up and glared at the man in front of her. He would have been handsome if there wasn't a slightly crazy gleam in his blue eyes. He was a little over six feet and obviously was used to hard work since he looked to be in good shape and had calloused hands. "Ah don't think so. Ah'm leaving."

"And ah suppose you know where we are?" Julien questioned with an amused expression on his face.

Looking around Anna realized he was right. Even if she was delusional enough to think he would let her leave she had no idea which way to travel to get back to the camp where the others were probably still waiting for her to return.

Seeing her realize that she was stuck with him made Julien smirk wider. Now all he had to do was keep her from getting sense of direction she would be forced to come along willing until he was somewhere where he could get a message to the King demanding a ransom. He turned as he heard footsteps coming from the forest behind him. Turning he greeted two more men and a woman. The first man stood about 6'4" with muscles that made his shirt seemed painted on. His brown eyes and dark brown hair and skin made him blend in to the falling darkness. The second man had brown eyes and hair as well but his skin was darkened but sun and not heritage. It was the woman who caught Rogue's attention however. She stood about 5'8" with long blonde hair and purple eyes. She recognized the woman as being Belladonna from the description that Kitty and Lexa had given to her when they were telling Rogue about the woman who was obsessed with Remy.

"Julien," Belladonna said sweetly with just a touch of venom in her voice, "who is dis and why have you brought her here?"

Julien turned his smirking gaze to Rogue once more before turning back to his sister. "Well, ma sœur, dis is Remy's new femme."

Belladonna's glared narrowed even more as she neared Rogue, "Dat doesn't explain why you have brought her here."

"She just so happens to be Princesse Anna Marie." Belladonna whirled on her brother. "We are going to ransom her and den you'll have enough money to convince dat salaud you are so fixated on to be wit you for de rest of your life."

Hearing Remy called a bastard, even in French, made Rogue's temper flare and she launched herself at Julien surprising him enough to punch him in the jaw before Bella caught her hair and turned her around to backhand her across the face. "You salope, don't you dare touch ma frère or ma man again or ah'll kill you faster den you can blink."

Rogue pushed herself to her feet and got into Belladonna's face, "Remy's not your man anymore, he's mine and ah plan on keeping him."

Growling Belladonna made to strike the princess again when one of the men that entered the clearing with her caught her arm. "We won't be able to get any money out of her father if you damage her," he said before turning to look at Julien.

"He's right Bella," Julien smiled at his sister before looking over his shoulder at the stewing princess. "Don't worry, ah'll let you be de one to kill her after we get our money."

Bella smiled wickedly at Julien while Rogue went stiff with fear. _Ah hope they realize ah'm missing and can find me before they get a hold of Daddy._ Rogue thought as tears threatened to fall. Giving herself a mental shake she tried to pull herself together to keep them from knowing how scared she really was.

**XxX**

**Well, here's the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed! :-) Please review and I will try to get the next chapter out quicker than I did this one. :-/ **


End file.
